


Loyalty

by jelazakazone



Series: Mordred fics [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur demands Mordred prove his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eposicee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa to obliqueo ! I hope you like this. Thanks to chicago_ruth for organizing this! There are not enough words to thank k_nightfox and rocknvaughn for the copious handholding it took to get me through this fic. <3 to all of you.

  
Keeping his eyes fixed on the floor, Mordred knelt in front of his king who was pacing the stone floor in front of him. His heart thumped in his chest, and warm, moist breath passed over his lip as it left his nostrils. He was loyal to his king. He had just told him as much yesterday.  
  
Mordred comforted himself, replaying that moment in his mind.  
  
 _Sire? Is all well?_  
  
Yes, thank you.  
  
If there's anything I can do...  
  
Sorry?  
  
I just wanted you to know  
I'm always at your service.  
  
I never doubted it, Mordred.  
  
And yet, here he was, in front of a doubting king, it seemed.  
  
Mercifully, the pacing stopped. The last fall of Arthur’s boot heel rang in the chamber.  
  
“Mordred.”  
  
Mordred looked up, expectantly. He noticed the control Arthur used to draw in his breath, the way his nostrils flared, the flush on his cheeks, the thin line his lips made, pressed together … the bulge in his breeches. He suppressed an incipient shiver of anxiety and anticipation. _This_ was the man who commanded Merlin’s devotion.  
  
Arthur turned, his full cape furling gracefully. In two steps, he had mounted the throne and was leaning forward, looking intently at Mordred.  
  
“You are a conundrum, Mordred. I know you to be a druid, yet you do not use magic. I have only seen you act with the highest regard of me. Indeed, you have saved my life on numerous occasions. Yet, Merlin does not trust you.”  
  
Arthur leaned back in his throne now, toying with his ring. _Toying with him,_ Mordred thought impudently. Abruptly, the king sat forward.  
  
“Why? Why doesn’t Merlin trust you?”  
  
“M-m-m my lord, I don’t know why he doesn’t trust me,” Mordred stammered.  
  
Arthur’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Indeed. Very well then. The other day, you said you were always at my service.”  
  
“Yes, my lord.”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But, how?”  
  
Arthur leaned back again and in a thrice, his laces were undone, thick cock exposed.  
  
Mordred’s mouth dried up instantly and he swallowed, trying to bring some moisture back.  
  
Arthur tugged on his hardening cock, displaying it proudly. Mordred’s cock responded, tingling and twitching in his own breeches. He yearned to stroke his own flesh, but knew that was not what his king demanded. Mordred smoothed damp palms on his thighs and stood.  
  
Arthur had a hungry gleam in his eyes, almost predatory. Mordred hesitated for the briefest moment, impaled on his gaze, frozen, before he brought his will to bear.  
  
 _Breath in, breath out._  
  
Again, he found himself focusing on the warm moist air that flowed over his upper lip.  
  
“Sire, I live to serve.”  
  
Arthur’s gaze left no doubts; Mordred was compelled to go to him. As he knelt in front of Arthur, the weight of obedience bowed his head. Arthur gripped his chin, firmly guiding Mordred’s mouth to his prick.  
  
Mordred feared that his inexperience would make him clumsy; that he would hurt Arthur, or even worse, disgust him. He gripped the base of Arthur’s prick and awkwardly placed his lips on the warm, tender flesh in his hand. He worked the tip with his lips, and then licked down the length before coming back to suck on the head of Arthur’s cock. Arthur moaned out his pleasure, thrusting into Mordred’s mouth. Relieved, Mordred opened his mouth wide, jaws aching, lips straining to contain all of Arthur’s cock.  
  
Mordred was so focused on pleasuring Arthur, who was alternating between panting and moaning loudly by this point, that he was completely taken by surprise when his own well-worn breeches fell to his ankles. His thin small clothes followed an instant later, puddling at his boots.  
  
He stopped his licking and sucking momentarily, but Arthur’s strong hands on his head reminded him of his duty and went back to work, opening his lips wide, swallowing his king with slurpy wet noises. When probing, lubricated fingers started working his hole, a trickle of familiar magic ( _Emrys_ ) ran through him and he forgot where he was. Another tug in his hair reminded him of his service to the king.  
  
Distracted by the sensations at his arse and the magic running through him, tickling him with pleasure, Mordred groaned around Arthur’s dick which made Arthur thrust even harder. Mordred’s hips bucked, seeking traction for his own cock, where none was to be found. _Emrys. Please._ Those fingers were working him, questing for something, sliding in and out and Mordred’s hips were moving in time to the fingers working him. The fingers withdrew and Mordred whimpered, as though his small protest would restore the glorious connection, both magical and physical.  
  
The king thrust harder at this. Mordred’s eyes were tearing up, but he continued sucking and licking. And then, Merlin’s slick cock was nudging his arsehole open. He pushed in, gentle at first, until he’d breached the initial ring of resistance and then he thrust in. Filled with Merlin’s cock and his magic, Mordred stopped breathing for a moment, overwhelmed by the assault on all fronts.  
  
Being fucked by Merlin walked that fine line between pure pain and pleasure and Mordred would have screamed had his mouth not been full of Arthur’s dick. The two men were thrusting in time with each other now and those delicious fingers, finally, wrapped around his own cock.  
  
Mordred thought his head would burst; he was so full of pleasure from being stretched at both mouth and arse. His taut lips tingled, his arsehole burned, and those fingers, those slippery fingers left him almost breathless. One thrust, two, another one, and he spilled in Merlin’s hand.  
  
Merlin slowed his thrusting as the king sped up. Arthur’s breathed heavily, his fists clenched in Mordred’s hair, and then, with one last thrust, he spilled into Mordred’s mouth. So choked with emotion he could not swallow, Mordred let it dribble onto his chin. As Arthur sighed and slumped back in his chair, his cock slipped out of Mordred’s tired mouth.  
  
Mordred held onto Arthur’s knees, still bent over while Merlin grabbed Mordred’s hips, thrusting powerfully. Mordred felt his traitorous cock spring up again, responding to Merlin’s attention as well as a fresh burst of magic that flowed from him.  
  
Lost in ecstasy from Merlin’s cock stretching him and pounding into him, Mordred’s knees buckled. Emrys, whom he’d loved for so many years from a distance, was finally taking pleasure from him. The thought was almost more than he could bear. Merlin grunted, thrusting faster and harder. His balls slapped against Mordred’s arse with each stroke until finally, Merlin stiffened, shuddered, and spent himself. When he pulled out, Mordred was aching, empty.  
  
Mordred collapsed on the carpet at Arthur’s feet, Merlin’s seed leaking from him. He groaned as the fibers chafed his over-sensitized skin. He had done his duty; they had used every inch of him, wrung every drop of bliss out of him and left him a hollow shell, trying to pull the bits of himself back together. As he lay there boneless, barely breathing and unseeing, Arthur’s voice echoed in the chamber.  
  
“You see, Merlin, he is completely loyal.”


End file.
